Weapons...make the character??
by Shinigami4
Summary: poems about different characters in FF VII 1st thing Sephiroth not humor yet
1. Masamune

Masamune  
  
BY: Shinigami; Shadow Blizzara; Baby Trunks; and Trunks' Fury  
  
  
  
Why did I kill her?  
  
The only one I ever loved.  
  
Aeris...I'm sorry...My Masamune  
  
posessed me to do that...the love of   
  
battle is strong in me.  
  
Your heart was pure and my heart was(is) dark.  
  
Masamune...I was give nit when I was only a mere child...  
  
My heart was pure and full of hope...but I was trapped in that  
  
place...for way too long, and I lost all hope...  
  
Was Jenova my mother...or...is someone else my mother?  
  
Cloud...I believe his name was(is) told me who my father was(is)...  
  
Vincent Valentine...so is my last name Valentine?(Shinigami and Shadow  
  
Blizzara: No, itz Hojo)  
  
And my mother was(is) Lucernica but she died giving birth to me...MOTHER!!!  
  
Masamune; you have been a plague to my life...  
  
Or have I been a plague to the planet and universe?  
  
Cloud Strife...thank you for helping me by killing me (did she die?)  
  
~~Sephiroth~~ ~~Sephiroth Valentine~~ ~~Sephiroth Hojo~~  
~~Sephi-chan~~ ~~Valnetine Sephiroth~~ ~~Hojo Sephiroth~~  
  
Goodbye forever  
  
I have got rid of Rufus Shin-Ra for you...you arledy know that I  
  
had gotten rid of ex-president Shin-Ra  
  
  
There will be a sequel soon it will be called Buster Sword or somethin like that  
  
Don't own ideas of Final Fantasy (new chap on Untitled because I just wanted to)  
  
  
MINNA HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY  
  
*Hugs and kisses to:*  
  
Selenity Jade  
Strike Central  
Chris Morbis  
Ultima Zooka  
and....anyone else who gives a fucking shit about my fanfics  
  
^.~ 


	2. Buster Sword..useless

Buster Sword  
  
(Sequel to Masamune)  
  
By: Shinigami; Shadow Blizzara; Baby Trunks; and Trunks' Fury  
  
  
The Buster Sword has had many owners, but this fic/poem will require   
  
only Zack Buster's and Cloud Strife's point of view and thoughts, and  
  
also written things.  
  
  
Zack Buster: My Grandfather gave me the Buster Sword which I was   
  
able to master very quickly.   
  
My friend, Cloud Strife helped me master it very quickly...but...  
  
My mother and father have no clue to where I have gone...  
  
I'll probably never know to where that great general keeps  
  
his feelings and emotions hidden at...there was a girl with him...  
  
I could see the emotions in his eyes  
  
(A/N: My Story/Poem! and Sephi-chan is OOC)  
  
I walked up to him and he hit me hard...One week later I woke up  
  
from a coma and I wrote a letter to my parents...and it said...  
  
Mom and dad goodbye I'll never see you again; I am going to   
  
kill sephiroth because he killed everyone that my best friend loved  
  
and cared about in Nibelheim...  
  
goodbye  
  
Zack Buster   
  
If a blonde man has my sword...I gave it to him...he is my best friend...  
  
and I may then be no more  
  
  
  
_Cloud_Strife: My best friend Zack Buster gave me his kick-ass sword...  
  
Sephiroth killde him, and Aeris...my friends...I was begining to fall  
  
in love with her; not Tifa...Sephiroth tried to control me, and he  
  
failed in doing so, I killed him for all of the chaos that he wreaked   
  
(reaked?sp?) upon the planet...Jenova...Meteor...doom to all of us...  
  
If Jenova truely is the evil one from the sky that massacred many Cetra...  
  
Ancients...we could of been killed at one time...but the true Sephiroth  
  
loves Aeris and is taking care of her, I don't blame him for what he had done...  
  
when he was an unborn child he had Jenova's cells injected into him...  
  
Lucernica was his mother and my comerade Vincent Valentine was his  
  
father...many belive that Hojo was his father...but he isn't...and now everyone  
  
will have to pay for their mistakes; mine was ever joining SOLDIER...  
  
I hope against all hopes that we can finally revive Aeris with a Phoenix  
  
Down but deep down in my soul I know that is where she wants to stay  
  
until I die...and I'll turn young again...and I'll finally get to visit her  
  
--Aeris appears---  
  
"Cloud I want to stay for a little while"  
  
Cloud and Aeris get married and have three children...  
  
One who looks exactly like chibi-Cloud and then one who looks exactly like   
  
Aeris; and also one who looks exactly like Sephiroth.  
  
(A/N: This was originally a poem..to end right before Aeris appears...  
  
and to go with the poem Masamune which is obviously Sephiroth's poem...  
  
~Shinigami: you want to know how Aeris did get revived?  
  
By an Infinite Phoenix Down which is to heal Cetra...who got  
  
swords through their stomachs or hearts...also known as a Masamune through  
  
her stomach or heart.  
  
~Baby Trunks: WTF? (what the fuck?) Shinigami, I know exactly what  
  
happened in Final Fantasy VII; because I DID play it with you.  
  
~Trunks' Fury: Sephiroth...He's sooooo sexy...so Jenova must of had   
  
complete control of him when he killed Aeris ..." Body does it...not Soul...  
  
it is as pure as Cloud's Soul...how pure is his soul?" i played game with you too...  
  
~Shadow Blizzara: me too i played game can't belive that we can't beat emerald  
  
weapon.....I am amazed at our writing skills)  
  
As you knew, Aeris was revived by an Infinite Phoenix Down.   
  
And that they had three 'wonderful children'  
  
---------four years later--------------  
  
Sky and Shina were looking for Sephimato  
  
(Sky is the Cloud look-alike; Shina is the Aeris look-alike, and Sephimato  
  
is the Sephiroth look-alike)  
  
Cloud said "What are you looking for, Sky? Shina waht are you doing in here?"  
  
Sky replied "Papa; I'm looking for Sephimato he's got a materia-like  
  
thingy thatz white"  
  
Shina said "Hai; it looks like mama's pendant thingie"  
  
Cloud gasped " He got your mama's "holy" materia; what is he going to do to it?"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
We're evil...don't you think .....at least FIVE reviews for next chapter  
  
don't own FF VII 


End file.
